


Love Songs (discontinued, check my profile for a new version)

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: B2J are NSR artists, Coming Out, DJSS's name is Nova, F/F, Flirty White | Rin, I just want to see the ships ya know?, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Neon J is a dad, Neon J's name is Jay, Neon J. gets a head that isn't y'know a SCREEN, This is super self-indulgent, Winter, but what if Sayu got sentience too??, listen if anyone has an idea for a better title GIVE IT TO ME, the other ships are pretty background, they accepted Tatiana's offer, this is mostly Rin and Zuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: Zuke and Mayday: an inseperable duo, and almost universally accepted as the best rock band of their time. And also,literally just friends.Why does everyone just assume they're dating? It makes no sense.Or, the author couldn't find much content about these ships, so she wrote a fic about them out of spite.(this summary isn't meant to attack the Zuke/Mayday ship, i'm just saying thatthis versionof May and Zuke are friends and, in the game, a lot of people assume they're together.)[ANNOUNCEMENT: this fic will likely not continue. instead i'm going to make a different, though similar, fic that will hopefully be better.]
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J., Eve | Nadia/Mayday (No Straight Roads), White | Rin/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 73





	1. it's a beautiful day, and 1010 are horrible robots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the events of this story take place a year after the Rock Revolution, so 1010 getting minds happens six months after B2J went batshit crazy.  
> also, yes, the chapter title is an Untitled Goose Game reference  
> (edit: saw a fic, neon j's name is jay now)

Neon J. knew it was, at best, slightly ridiculous. Building robots was hard enough, but giving them minds and personalities? Some would say it was impossible.

Still, Jay had never been one to fail at something just because it was impossible. This he could do.

After hours of working on the new designs and the minds within, he was nearly done. All he had to do now was to turn the new versions of 1010 on.

Jay muttered "Good luck, me," under his breath, and pressed the button.

* * *

Rin's eyes shot open. Where was he? He looked around. There were four others like him there too, waking up and glancing around as well.

He knew vaguely who he was. His name was Rin, and he lead a robot boy band named 1010.

Wait. Robot. That actually made a lot of sense... he and the others had probably just been turned on.

Memories came back to him slowly. He knew that they were from before he was _him_ , from when he was just a mindless puppet. He shuddered at the thought.

A cautious voice came from in front of him. "Hey, soldier, you doing alright?"

Rin turned around to see a man with what looked like a radar screen for a head. "I- I'm fine," he stammered, still trying to figure out how to use his body, "but who're you?"

The man chuckled. "I'm Neon J. Your captain."

"Captain," Rin repeated, staring at Jay. "I think I remember you now."Jay hummed contentedly. "Good. That means I transferred your memories correctly."

Rin smiled slightly. He was real now, huh?

* * *

_Six months later..._

1010 had quickly gotten used to being people during the last six months. They'd done a couple of concerts, talked to a couple of people. All in all, life wasn't bad.

In fact, it was rather chaotic.

It was a lovely morning in Barraca Mansion, and Jay was trying desperately to wrangle 1010 into staying at the table long enough to eat breakfast.

It wasn't going well.

Haym had gotten himself on top of a cupboard and hissed at anyone who came near him, Eloni was sitting in said cupboard, Zimelu had attached himself to the ceiling, Rin was _in_ the fridge, and Purl-Hew just stood there and flimed the entire thing.

"TROOPS, GET IT TOGETHER!" Jay shouted, only half-angrily.

Rin pouted, but climbed out of the fridge and sat down at the table, as did the others.

"But Captain," Haym whined. "I wanna be chaotic!"

Jay sighed deeply, staring at his own reflection in the breakfast bowl he couldn't use. "Be chaotic _after breakfast,_ soldier."

Haym grumbled, eating his cereal.

"Captain," Eloni said quietly. "I had an idea."

"Yes, soldier?" Jay replied.

Eloni cleared his throat. "Well, I was just. Thinking. You have a, well, screen for a head. And you could- you could build a new one, right?" 

Jay paused for a moment. "...That's not a bad idea. Thanks, Eloni."

Eloni did a double take. Did Jay just call him by his name? He only ever did that when he really liked an idea, or when he was trying to comfort one of them. When Jay called anyone by their name and not "soldier", you knew he was serious.

Jay walked out of the room briskly, his footsteps following a rythm that he'd probably picked up in the army.

Eloni smiled as he picked up a book, thinking, _He'll never admit it, but Captain is totally our dad._


	2. chaos and snowballs are synonyms, right? right.

Mayday sat on the couch, staring at the broken TV in front of her.

She had literally nothing to do. Zuke was out shopping, there weren't any concerts coming up that she needed to practice for. She couldn't even watch TV, because one-year-ago-Mayday punched it.

Well. She could always go and annoy one of the other NSR artists.

A mischeivous grin spread across her face. There was also the option of visiting 1010 and causing mayhem... hmm, which to choose.

Unless.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT, WHOOO!" Mayday yelled around fifteen minutes later. Since it was wintertime, Mayday had decided that the best way to cause widespread chaos would be throwing snowballs at NSR artists.

Mayday's glee was (not) short-lived, though, because she threw a snowball at Eve, and Eve threw six back at her.

Essentially, Mayday was having a good day.

* * *

Zuke actually quite liked shopping.

It was calming, in a way; you just got the stuff and put it in your trolley.

Whenever he tried it with May, however, she either ended up riding around on the trolley like a go-kart or on top of a fridge.

He didn't go shopping with May much anymore.

Well, he was done now. He brought the bags down to the sewers, but oddly, May wasn't there. _Probably outside somewhere,_ Zuke thought.

He climbed up the ladder again, having decided that it would be a good idea to keep an eye on his best friend. She'd probably set the snow on fire if he didn't stay somewhat close.

In the distance, he heard a voice ( _May's voice,_ he realized, sighing) yelling "YOU WANT A FACEFUL OF SNOW? GREAT, I HAVE ONE RIGHT HERE!"

A robotic laugh came in response. "Try me!"

It was Rin, the leader of 1010 and dumbass supreme. Zuke shook his head, trudging towards the two.

"Alright, guys, calm down," he told them, trying to keep out of snowball range.

Rin's head whipped around to him, and an evil smile spread across the robot's face.

Zuke realized what was about to happen all too late. "Wait, no-"

A snowball struck him square in the face.

Zuke laughed dryly, wiping off the snow with the back of his hand. "Oh, it is _on_."

Rin giggled. "Catch me if you can~!" he sang, running off with remarkable speed.

Zuke chased after him, grinning and making another snowball. "I'd be a lot more careful if I were you."

"But you're not me," Rin called out, hiding behind a dumpster. "And I'm reckless!"

Zuke smiled, throwing the snowball, which hit Rin in the neck. "True."

Rin jumped out suddenly and tackled Zuke to the ground. "I win," he smirked.

Zuke's face _did not_ heat up. Nope. "Fine, whatever, you win," he muttered.

Rin grinned, getting up. He held a hand out to Zuke. "Nice snowball throwing, though."

Zuke snorted, taking Rin's hand and letting himself be pulled up. "I was holding back."

"Sure you were." Rin stood up fully, and Zuke noticed just how _tall_ he was. "See you soon!" Rin waved, smiling, then went to leave.

Neon J. appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "Rin, where _were_ you?!"

Rin looked guilty. "Having a snowball fight with Bunk Bed Junction...?"

Jay hugged him, sighing. "Listen, Rin, I'm glad you're safe, but there are very good reasons that you're not to leave the mansion without security."

Rin's gaze dropped to the ground. "...I know."

"Okay. Good. Just... please don't do it again, alright?" Jay asked him, his voice full of concern.

"I won't," Rin muttered as he and Jay walked towards a limousine. "Bye, Zuke, Mayday."

Zuke stared at the limo until he couldn't see it anymore. "...We should go back home."


	3. oopsies Rin has insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the amount of texting in this chapter. chatfics are fun to write don't @ me.  
> also as soon as i got the idea for "zuwuke" it was mandatory that i add it

Rin, ever flirtatious, had surreptitiously given Zuke his number. He wasn't even really sure why. Maybe he was just lonely? That made sense.

Whatever Rin's reasoning had been, Zuke appeared to have found the slip of paper, as he'd sent Rin a text just a couple of minutes ago.

Zuke 17:42  
real smooth Rin  


Hit with a sudden flash of inspiration, Rin changed Zuke's contact to "Zuwuke".

Rin 17:46  
well i am a master at flirting ;)

Zuwuke 17:47  
dude stop lmao

Rin 17:47  
why should i~?

Zuwuke 17:49  
dude May's here, stop making me laugh

Rin 17:50  
oh, i'm that funny :D??

Zuwuke 17:52  
yes. don't get all smug about it though

Rin 17:52  
can't stop me~

Zuwuke 17:54  
istg i'll shut you up one of these days

Rin 17:55  
oh~?

Zuwuke 17:56  
DUDE STOP WITH THE TILDAS

Rin 17:56  
nope~

Zuwuke 17:58  
why are you my friend

Rin 17:58  
:0000  
we're friends??Zuwuke 17:59  
yes now stfu

* * *

Zuke stuffed his phone back into his pocket, shaking his head a little. Rin was strange.

Rin acted so confident, flirted with most things that moved, but say something like "you're my friend" and he'd immediately ask for confirmation. Actually, now Zuke thought about it... that sounded almost like...

Rin thought that no one would like the _real_ him. The offstage, dorky, sweet, flirty version of Rin.

Ah. That made a rather terrible amount of sense.

...Zuke might have to talk to him about that.

Zuke shook his head, leaving his and May's room to go and find the chaos gremlin herself.

Mayday, the aforementioned chaos gremlin, was flopped dramatically over the couch, guitar neatly hung up on the wall. May took great care of that thing - after all, it had been Kul Fyra's!

May glanced up as soon as Zuke entered the room. "Oh, hi Zuke."

Zuke waved. "Hey, May."

"Haha. That rhymes," Mayday said, flopping back onto the couch. She wasn't as energetic as usual.

 _That's... odd,_ Zuke thought.

"Zuke... do you know what 1010's fanbase is like?" May asked, tone suddenly serious.

"I kind of just assumed it's mostly teenage girls who find robots hot," Zuke admitted.

May laughed mirthlessly. "Yeah, mostly. But some of them.... they're the reason that 1010's security is so high." She paused, before continuing, "Rin told me that people actually try to kidnap him and his brothers."

Zuke stared at her. "...seriously?"

May nodded. "So the snowball fight, well, it was... really dangerous. If one of _those_ fans had seen us..." she trailed off.

"Oh." Zuke glanced at his phone. Rin just had to live with that?

...No wonder he wanted friends.


End file.
